Sudden death attributed to alcohol fatty liver disease has become a major cause of death. The specific mechanisms of these deaths have not been determined. The specific purpose will be to study the epidemiology and pathology of fatty liver sudden deaths in order to better identify the possible mechanisms of death. Fatty liver deaths will be identified from the coroner's office and the death certificate files. Witnesses, next of kin and friends will be interviewed in order to determine prodromal symptoms, characteristics of onset and general background of the deceased. A detailed postmortem examination will also be included. Controls will include deaths from other causes and not sudded cirrhosis deaths.